The king's ward
by MerlinFan-xD
Summary: Merlin is Uther's second ward. He suffers from a sickness and extremely bad nightmares. This is a story about forbidden love, magic and betrayal. Camelot will never be the same again. Bad summary - I know... The story is being rewritten!
1. The warning

**Hi! This is a fanfic about Merlin being Uther's ward. His parents are dead and his character is slightly  
AU. Though the story will be very AU, there will be some chapters that will remain, basically a chapter  
based on an episode of Merlin, but will have changes. There will also be some chapters I just made up,  
like this one.**

**Enjoy! :D**

This chapter has being rewritten by: Smiley Face Ace.  
And she will also be rewritten the rest of the story from now on 

Morgana was getting ready for the feast; Uther was celebrating his son's (Arthur Pendragon) 19th birthday.  
Her maidservant, Guinevere, whom was also called Gwen, came strolling in with a long, elegant, crimson dress.

"Thank you Gwen" she acknowledged.

The maid nodded with a smile dancing on her lips. Morgana went behind the room's screen to get the dress on,  
whilst Gwen found some jewelry to suit the beautiful, flowing dress.

Gwen had been Morgana maidservant since she was 14 years of age; her father was the blacksmith - who also  
took orders from the court - and her brother, Elyan, was a knight of Camelot. Elyan, like the other knights,  
was currently living in the castle, whilst Gwen was living with their father in the lower town.

Morgana found herself as King Uther's ward - her father had died tragically, whilst in a battle when she was 14  
years old. She was now 20 years old - a couple of months older than Arthur. Her mother, Vivienne, died from a  
disease, sometime before her father's own death. Uther had taken her in like his own daughter. However,  
despite that fact, Morgana fought with him a lot - because in her opinion, he was too rough when it came to  
magic.

Luckily, she was not the only one who thought that; Uther's other ward, Merlin, was more against the law of  
magic than Morgana but she was more big-mouthed when it came to say anything to Uther than Merlin.  
He's been Uther's ward since he was 6 years of age; he is now 18 years. Merlin has been sick since he was  
8 years...

The young boy had started to become weak and tired often - and he normally slept the day away. Then he  
started to throw up; he couldn't eat anything. After sometime, he started to throw up blood and become weaker  
and weaker. After 3 months in bed, close to dying, Gaius, the court physician, had found a cure, so now he  
(reluctantly) chokes down two bottles of the foul remedy every day. Unfortunately, the stupid effects weakens  
his immune system, so he is often fragile and exhausted as well as the added effect that the poor boy suffers  
from extremely frightening, haunting nightmares and hallucinations. Often, he can't go out, because if he does  
he would get flimsy quicker.

The female ward (of the king) felt sorry for Merlin, the boy who has been sick almost all his life - it must be  
hard that to be unable to enjoy your childhood as it flies on by, tempting you to join it.

She sighed and gracefully came out from behind the screen, now looking even more stunning than usual in her  
revealing, red gown.

"You look so beautiful" Gwen smiled. So did Morgana:

"Thank you Gwen".

"Are you going with Arthur to the feast?" Gwen asked, a little hesitated.

Morgana chuckled.

"No, don't worry I am not going with your precious, little prince to the feast".

Gwen blushed, looking down, a little bit embarrassed.

She and Arthur had been together for almost 2 years and (of course) only Morgana and Merlin knew. It was  
Merlin who found out first, he saw how Arthur had been so gentle, caring and nice to Gwen - and how they  
sometimes had awkward moments when Uther, Morgana or himself was there. He put two and two together  
and discovered they were together - and later told Arthur. He also told him he was happy for his friend and he  
would keep it as a secret, which they both was happy about. It didn't take long before they all decided to tell  
Morgana - and like Merlin - she promised not to tell anyone.

"I'm going with Merlin. Gaius have given him permission to go" Morgana explained, a grin dancing on her face.

Gwen also smiled - a big smile.

"I'm glad. Arthur will be really happy" Morgana nodded in agreement to Gwen's statement.

Arthur and Merlin were like brothers; they really cared about each another. They grew up together and since  
the day they met, they had been friends. Since Merlin taken ill, Arthur had also taken a protective role towards  
the ward, making sure no harm came to his friend.

Morgana sat on her chair, looking in the mirror as Gwen made and decorated her hair as if it were a Christmas  
tree.

"Though I think there was a lot of begging from Merlin, Gaius isn't happy that he's going to the feast".

Gwen shook her head a little: "These last weeks have been hard on him...".

Morgana closed her eyes and nodded. It was true, for only a mere three weeks ago he had caught the flu -  
and since his immune system was struggling, the flu was pretty bad, but luckily he had gotten better in the  
nic of time.

"True...I think it's good for him, to come a little out".

Gwen nodded in agreement and then coughed a little.

"You okay?" the ward asked. In response, the maid nodded.

"Yes, just a little tickle that's all" she lied. However, Morgana had noticed and frowned.

"Why don't you sleep in a little longer tomorrow, so you can get some more rest?" Morgana suggested, helpfully  
yet worridly.

Gwen was ready to assure her mistress she was okay but she could use a little extra sleep than normal.

"I would like that, thank you" she said with a smile.

There was a lot of food on the banquet table and everyone was there, waiting on Arthur, Morgana and hopefully  
Merlin to show up. Arthur was the first to arrive, due to the fact that he wasn't going with anyone. If could  
choose, it would be Gwen. He gave her a slight smile when he strode pass her.

She blushed and smiled back. Arthur looked around, but he couldn't see Morgana or Merlin. He didn't know if  
Merlin was well enough to attend, but he had at least expected Morgana to be here; the prince walked over to  
his father.

"Arthur! 19 years have you lived from today..." Arthur smiled at his father's happiness and enthusiasm.

"Thank you father...".

Uther smiled and then turned his head to Gwen.

"Where's Morgana?" he asked, not expecting Merlin either.

She nervously stepped forward.

"She is getting Merlin, sire. They're coming together" she answered with a bow.

That made Arthur's day, everyone was coming to the feast. He sat on his chair next to Uther and impatiently  
waited.

_

_10 minutes earlier..._

Morgana was on her way to Merlin's chambers. She knew they were late, after all they were supposed to come  
before Arthur - not after. They had agreed they would meet in Morgana's chamber because it was closer to the  
throne room, but of course, he was late. It was so...Merlin-y, being late. It suited him.

He was always late to everything. Dinners, meetings and all the other important things. He was always the one  
to show up last.

When she came to his chamber, she knocked on the door hard, clearly showing her anger.

No answer.

After 2 seconds, she became frustrated. That was so very... Morgana-y, being frustrated. It suited her.

"Merlin! We're going to be late!" she yelled.

When he still didn't answer, she charged inside. She couldn't see him.

"Merlin?".

Without warning, a hand shot up from behind the screen.

"I'll be right there".

She rolled her eyes.

"Before or after the feast?" she quizzed, jokingly.

"Ha Ha. Give me 2 seconds" he replied, sarcastically.

"1, 2...your time is up".

After 2 minutes, he came out, he was pale and looked shattered.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

He smiled, though it wasn't his normal smile: "Yes of course ..".

She rolled her eyes again.

"You look like crap!" she exclaimed.

This time it was Merlin's turn to rolled eyes.

"Well thank you Morgana, every time I need someone to cheer me up I

I will come to you".

She gave him a sarcastic smile and then her face turned soft: "Go to bed, Arthur will understand".

He shook his head, just after the first word: "No, he is 19 years now so I want to be there and celebrate it -  
no matter what".

Morgana opened her mouth, but Merlin cut her off.

"We better go, we're already late, how do I look?" he spun around with a wide, white, toothy grin on his pale  
face.

Morgana looked at her friend, tilted her head to the side a little and examined him.

"The truth?". He nodded.

"You look like death warmed up".

He gave her a stern look.

"Thank you Morgana...we better go" Morgana just nodded.

They almost ran to the immense, throne-room door. When the door opened, all present looked at them,  
which made them both blush. They saw Arthur talking with his father, the only ones who hadn't stopped.

"Great...we're late and that is all thanks to you" she whispered to Merlin.

"I'm sorry. Alright!?" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled when she spotted Arthur, who had now stood up to greet them. She  
walked over to him, embraced him in a hug and then broke apart.

"19 years and I will always be the oldest".

Arthur laughed - that was so... Morgana-y to make fun of him.

"Better being young, than looking old, Morgana" he replied smoothly with a smirk.

Then her smiled fainted, offended she walked over to her seat. Arthur was sure she would be mad at him all  
night, which made him grin a little. Merlin came over to him.

"You look..." Arthur trailed off.

"Like crap?" Merlin finished his line. Arthur laughed.

"That was not the word I was looking for..."

Merlin smiled.

"That was what Morgana said and then, ever-so elegantly, finished it off saying 'I look like death' ". Arthur  
chuckled.

"That sounds like her"

The ward nodded in agreement and then silence came between them.

"You didn't have to come, you know that".

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Of course I had too! You're 19 years old and I want to be here to celebrate that".

Arthur's face softened: "Thank you, Merlin".

The ward grinned; he muttered a welcome and then went to his seat, beside Morgana, who didn't look pleased.

_I don't look that old_! She thought.

Merlin giggled at her expression.

When everyone had settled, Uther began his long speech. However after 3 hours of the feast, Merlin was  
really exhausted. He has been tired and weak all morning and evening, but he wanted to celebrate Arthur's  
birthday, so he had ignored it. He didn't really eat anything, he couldn't get anything down. The ward felt  
uncomfortable. He could feel Morgana's eyes on him and he knew than in matter of seconds she would say  
something.

"Go to bed Merlin, you have been here long enough" she ordered, softly.

Merlin turned to look at her:

"I'm-".

Morgana cut him off:

"Don't you dare say you are fine, when you clearly are not!" she hissed.

Merlin sighed:

"But it's Arthur evening...".

Morgana rolled her eyes; it was so very Merlin-y not to think about his health. The only people he would ever  
think about was his friends, 'family' and the people of Camelot - he would do anything for those he cared for,  
but when it came to him...sometimes she wanted to strangle him (okay that wasn't true, but he needed to take  
more care of himself).

"And you have been here. Right now, he is just happy that you came but he won't be if you faint, then he will  
blame himself and you know that".

She gave him a little, sorrowful smile and he returned it.

"Your right...".

He stood up and he turned himself to Uther and Arthur:

"I think I will retired now".

Arthur smiled as well.

"Goodnight Merlin, I'm glad you came". Uther nodded in agreement.

"Yes goodnight. Do you want Gaius to come up to you?".

Merlin shook his head.

"No thank you, sire, I just need a good night's sleep, goodnight" he bidded and walked back to his chamber.

_

When Merlin returned to his chambers, he could see that his servant, Alan, had cleaned the room. He also  
found his night-clothes and a ready-made bed. Merlin smiled. He always made sure everything was ready when  
he came back. It was his job but Alan was more than a servant to him - he was his friend.

Merlin yawned. Time to bed... he sadly realized. He went behind the screen and change to his nightwear shortly  
followed by him going to bed. He picked up a book up and began to read. Since he was usually sick, he had  
learned and liked to read. It wouldn't surprise him if he had read all the books in the library by now.

However, the book he was reading was a book on magic. Not with not spells, but about people with magic.  
Merlin knew if Uther found out, he would earn a holiday in the dungeons, but he didn't care. He liked to read  
about magic, it was interesting. Merlin had always thought that the law about magic was unfair. He knew that  
not all people with magic could be evil. If they were, Camelot would have been gone a long time ago. He sighed  
and closed the book and then hid it in his night table, under another book - its normal hiding place.

He yawned, he could still hear the music from the feast. How he longed to be there. The ward wished that he  
could be there but he was too tired, he'd blew out the candle and then he lay down on the fluffy, comfortable bed.  
His eyes drooped closed and fell to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't peaceful for long. He started to squirm and  
moan.

He could see blood, lots of blood, he could hear screams and he could see fire, so much fire. The images thick  
and fast. The last thing he saw was Arthur getting attacked by a hideous beast.

Merlin screamed awake, sweat falling from his pale brow.

"Sire! Are you alright?!".

Merlin looked up and saw his manservant staring at him, worried. The ward looked out the window and saw the  
bright sun. Was it day? Already? It had felt like he only had closed his eyes a second ago.

"Sire?".

Merlin snapped out of his trance and turned his head to his servant.

"I'm fine, Alan...". The servant nodded slowly.

"Alright, do you want me to get Gaius?".

Merlin just shook his head, he didn't want Alan to wake up Gaius - and it was just a nightmare. It wasn't like he  
wasn't used to it, though there was something different about this nightmare.

Alan nodded and then began to clean the room. The servant was used to his master's nightmares and if Merlin  
wanted to talk, Alan would be glad to listen.

The ward was still sitting in his bed, he was thinking back on his nightmare. He could still recall the blood, the  
screams and the fire, but it was like something was missing. Merlin frowned. H couldn't remember. He tried to  
think back but he just couldn't remember.

"The patrol has found out there is a monster out in the forest, prince Arthur is going to check it out, actually.  
I think that he is going soon" the servant said, trying to make a conversation.

That got Merlin's attention. Arthur...

There was something about the prince there that made him slightly scared for him. He knew it was something  
about his nightmare but... Then he remembered Arthur getting attacked.

His eyes widened: _No! He can't go!_

Merlin jumped out of bed, still in his night-clothes and ran out. He could hear Alan calling for him but he didn't  
care. He couldn't let Arthur go - he couldn't let his friend get hurt. He ran pass confused servants, other nobles  
and many guards - but he didn't care.

When he came out and into the Courtyard he could he see Arthur talking with the knights.

"Arthur!" he yelled.

The prince turned around to see Merlin come running down the stairs towards him. The ward was still in his  
night-clothes and there was sweat running down his forehead.

"Merlin?" he said with a frown.

When the ward reached him, he looked scared- no. He looked terrified- no. Merlin looked petrified. At first,  
Arthur thought something really bad had happened. Was his father okay? Morgana?

"You can't go!" he exclaimed.

Arthur frowned even more: this was about him? He was fine, so he couldn't understand why Merlin would be  
worried about himself. Then he thought that someone had told Merlin that he was going to track the monster  
down. Merlin was always worried about others, so it was properly that but still there was something more than  
just that.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Merlin didn't answer; he looked like he wanted to explain something but couldn't get the words out. His mouth  
constantly kept opening and closing, trying to form words.

Then Arthur could see Alan come to them. Relief flooded through his body - he truly hoped the servant could  
explain what Merlin was afraid of. The servant rushed over to them.

"I'm so sorry sire! He suddenly ran...he had a nightmare, I will take him to Gaius" the servant apologized.

So it was a nightmare... It clicked in Arthur's mind. It didn't really surprise the prince. The only thing there that  
did surprise him was how scared Merlin was. Whatever the nightmare was about, it had scared the young ward.

When the servant tried to take Merlin away the ward forced his arm away from Alan's grip.

"No! I don't need Gaius!" he exclaimed with a glare, snapping his neck around and speaking harshly,  
eyes meeting his servant's .

The ward turned back to the prince.

"You can't go!".

Arthur took a hold of Merlin's writs, trying in vain to calm him down:

"I will be okay, go back to bed" he assured, softly and slowly.

Merlin shook his head, whilst - unknown to him - two knights popped up from the top of the stairs and forced  
him inside, clearly against his will to all staring eyes. Arthur frowned when he saw his friend get dragged up the  
stairs.

He felt someone's eyes on him. Craining his neck, he saw Morgana. A very worried Morgana, peering out of  
her window. He gave her a small, sad smile and then rode out in the forest with ten knights.

_

When Morgana woke up, she heard someone yelling Arthur's name. She frowned and then stood up from her  
bed to look out the window. She opened it; she could hear and see Merlin trying- no begging Arthur to stay  
home, whilst the prince was trying to calm him down but with no success.

Alan came into view, he had told the prince that Merlin had a nightmare. When Merlin was dragged away by  
two knights, Arthur gazed up at her. She gave him a worried look; he gave her a sad smile in return and then  
rode out for the forest.

Morgana slipped some clothes on. She knew that Gaius must have problems with Merlin right now, so she  
wanted to go and talk to her friend. She knew that Gwen would come by later, since she had a cough and  
Morgana had ordered her friend to stay at home for at least a while.

She went to Merlin's chamber; she wasn't even inside when she could hear Merlin complaining and yelling  
inside. She sighed and knocked on the door.

Merlin was going crazy since no-one was listening to him. He had dreamed that Arthur was being attacked and  
then when he woke up in cold sweat; Arthur was going out in the forest to kill a beast. It can't be a coincidence!

"I don't need a remedy Gaius! You have to believe me, Arthur is in danger!" Merlin exclaimed.

He had been forced into bed, even though he was fine.

The physician sighed; he was trying to get the ward to drink the remedy, so he could get some sleep but  
the ward kept refusing.

He took a deep breath: "It will help you sle-".

"I don't need sleep!" Merlin cut him off.

Without warning, there was a knock on the door. Morgana entered.

"Thank god Morgana! You will believe me!".

She placed a hand on Gaius's shoulder: "Let me talk with him".

He nodded - defeated - and went out.

She sat on the bed's side, whilst Merlin was looking at his trembling hands.

"You believe me right?" he whispered to her. He needed someone, anyone, to believe him.

"Tell me everything..." she replied, softly.

She knew that he needed to talk, so the best to do was to listen. Merlin took a deep breath:

"I had a dream... I saw Arthur getting attacked - by a monster! It can't be a coincidence that I saw what I saw  
and that he would track down a beast today - right?".

Morgana frowned; she admitted it was true but no one can dream the future, she gave him a sad smile and took  
her hand on his.

"Don't worry...I am sure that he will be fine".

Merlin groaned:

"You don't believe me either!".

She shook her head.

"It's not that I don't believe you, I just hope it's not true" she half lied - Merlin had to agree with that.

Morgana opened her mouth but he cut her off: "I won't sleep, not before Arthur is back safe" he replied,  
knowing what she was about to say and trying to make her see his point.

She was about to protest but by the look at his face, she knew she couldn't change his mind. Though, she also  
knew he couldn't stay awake for long - he looked like he was going to faint any second.

"Okay... ". He gave her a grateful smile.

She decided to stay with him - he looked so scared.

It was hours after that she went out. Just as she thought he had fell asleep...

Morgana closed the door to his chambers. She decided that she would find Gwen. She had asked Alan to tell her  
that she was staying with Merlin a little and that she would soon come back. Unfortunately, she had stayed  
longer with him than she thought she would.

She had just turned around the corner when she saw Arthur. He had clearly not seen her and his arm was in a  
sling.

"Merlin is going to kill you when he finds out that you are hurt".

Arthur looked at her.

"Well...it wasn't like I wanted to get hurt" he pointed out.

"I've just come from his chambers, he's finally sleeping...what happened?".

The prince sighed:

"We had surrounded the beast... and we did kill it! ... But I got hurt in the process, which farther wasn't that  
pleased about".

She rolled her eyes: "Screw him! He should be a little worried about you, just look at Merlin; he was terrified  
that you would get hurt. Uther is your father, he should be petrified too". Arthur gave her a short laugh.

"Watch out...if he hears you" he warned.

"I don't care!" she snapped.

"That doesn't surprise me, though he has every right to be angry".

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I am the prince! I had every knight with me - and every knight didn't have one scar!" he snapped.

"So? He could at last see if you were alright".

"I know..." he sighed; he really didn't want this conversation with her.

They were silent for some time.

"Thank you..." Arthur eventually... thanked... weirdly.

She frowned.

"For what?".

"For staying with Merlin, I could see that the nightmare had scared him".

She nodded in agreement: "It had...and you're welcome but you better see him tomorrow".

"I will...".

"I better go. I need to find Gwen, I've stayed with Merlin all day".

He nodded.

"See you..." he said and then watched the ward walk away.

_

When Merlin woke up, he was all alone. He could see that it was still early, so Alan would be there in a few  
hours. His servant usually went to the Tavern in the morning, to regain his strength from his walk right from the  
house at the very edge of the city, however he never had too much to drink. The ward yawned, flung of the  
covers of his bed and got up. _I can't sleep anymore anyway..._

Merlin dressed in some fresh, matching clothes; went over to open the window and then stood there to gaze out.  
The day was warm, a real summer day. He had experienced nightmares all night, he was exhausted, but he  
knew he couldn't sleep any longer. He hated it when he couldn't remember the nightmares.

Merlin hoped that Arthur was all right; he had not heard anything about it yet so he should be. The ward sighed.  
It was too early to check in on him. He didn't want wake him up if he was sleeping.

There was a knock at the door.

Merlin frowned. _It can't be Alan...it's too early_

"Enter".

Merlin gave a sigh of relief when Arthur stepped in but it slowly faded into a frown when he saw his arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine, nothin' I can't handle... You should be sleeping" he said with a smirk.

"So should you..." Merlin pointed out.

The prince laughed and went to sit on a chair.

"You're right... I couldn't sleep anymore"

Merlin sat beside him: "Me either... I'm sorry".

"What are you apologizing over?".

"About yesterday...I had a nightmare and-".

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for" Arthur cut in.

He gave his friend a soft grin, whilst Merlin muttered a thank you.

"So what did father say about the arm?" Merlin knew how the king could be.

"He didn't say anything but I could see that he was disappointed".

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if he does have a heart..." he said cold.

Arthur laughed hard.

The ward frowned; he couldn't see anything funny about that.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing, it's just you and Morgana are very similar!" Arthur chuckled out in between gasps for precious air;  
Merlin gave him a confused look.

The prince just shook his head - knowing the ward would never understand.

"Forget it".

The ward nodded slowly.

"So...do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed; he knew it would come sooner or later - though he was used too talking about his nightmare  
with Arthur.

"It's complicated...I don't remember much".

Arthur nodded.

"Only that I was...?" he asked.

Arthur knew it was something about him - Merlin nodded slowly.

"When Alan told me that you were going to fight the beast, I thought it would end like my dream...you got  
attacked and I thought-"

"Don't worry you won't get free of me that easily"

They both shared a laugh.

Arthur stayed with Merlin for a while, until Alan came up with breakfast. The prince then went back to his  
chambers to collect and eat his own.

**I know, nothing happened much in his chapter but it will come. Don't worry! ;)**

**I hope you liked the chapter though!**


	2. Taken

**I'm happy how this one turned out ****  
I'm sorry about my English everyone, it's not my original language so there will be mistakes :/**

After a week.  
Merlin was sitting by the window reading a book, he had read it 5 times before but he loved the book. Alan had gone home for sometime ago.  
It was very late.  
Merlin sighed; he was tired but couldn't sleep or rather afraid to sleep. His nightmares had been very extreme lately more than they use to. He wished they would just stop so he could at least sleep for a whole night. He closed the book and then looked though the window; the sky was clear from clouds and he could see thousand of stars. The moon was full tonight and bright and beautiful. He smiled it was the most beautiful he had ever seen.  
Merlin yawned and decided he would try to get some sleep. He jumped down from the window and then closed the curtains. He lay down on the bed and took the covers around him and then blew the candle out. He closed his eyes; took a deep breath and felt to sleep.  
It was not long before the nightmare came. He rolled around in his bed, gasping and sweating. He could hear screams, seeing dead people all around him, blood, there was so much blood. He saw a bird, a Raven by a window, it's eyes were red as blood. He saw it again this time it was eating from a body. More bodies were lying on the ground. He saw Morgana and him surrounded. Then he saw Arthur and himself. Arthur was holding his unmoving body.  
Merlin woke up screaming. He took a couple of minutes to calm himself down. When he had calmed down, he could hear it.  
The alarm bell was going.  
The ward frowned; he got out of bed slowly.  
He stepped slowly to the window and then opened the curtains. He could see in a long distant a big army on their way to Camelot. He gasped, who could it be? Then suddenly a Raven came flying sitting in front his window, its eyes was red as blood.  
Merlin stepped back.  
_No it was only a dream!_  
The raven looked at him. Merlin felt like it looked right though his soul. He couldn't stop looking in to its eyes; they were so scary. He felt weaker just by looking at it. He walked slowly to the window to the Raven, he went to open the window but someone burst in to his room.  
Merlin turned around in surprise and saw Arthur standing there, with his armor on.  
"We need to get you to Gaius" the prince said desperate and gave him a sign to follow him.  
The ward frowned and turned again to the window but this time the Raven was gone.  
_My imagination?_  
No that was impossible he was sure it was there.  
"Merlin?".  
He turned around again and this time the prince saw how pale the ward was and also had rings under his eyes.  
"We're under attack...come on I will get you under the castle to Gaius".  
Merlin nodded slowly and then went behind the screen so he could get changed. When Merlin had changed his clothes he went out from the screen. Arthur had to hold him so he didn't fall.  
"Have you getting any sleep?".  
Merlin was too tired to lie so he just shook his head.  
Arthur sighed.  
They went out to the hallway, down the stairs. Arthur held Merlin close so his friend didn't fall. He got Merlin under the castle and sat him on a bed.  
"Stay here with Gaius and Morgana alright?".  
Merlin didn't answer; he didn't heard him. He was in his own world and couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare and the raven.  
"Merlin?".  
Still no answer.  
Morgana came over to Arthur, took a hand on his shoulder.  
"Go...I will stay with him".  
The prince hesitated but then nodded and ran out to help his knights. Morgana went to sit beside her friend.  
"Merlin?" she said a little loud.  
Then Merlin came to himself and looked at Morgana.  
"Yes?".  
She looked worried at him.  
"Are you okay?...you are very pale and you look tired".  
The ward looked away.  
"Nightmare".  
Morgana nodded, she knew his nightmares was extremely bad.  
"I understand...".  
She bit her lip.  
"You know what's going on right?" she asked.  
It had happened a lot that Merlin had no idea where he was or anything, when he had a nightmare.  
Merlin was still not looking at her.  
"We're under attack" he said simple.  
"Yes..." she agreed.  
Merlin looked at all he wounded, he had never felt so powerless. He saw bodies on the floor, children, women and men. Civilians. Gaius couldn't save them.  
It was then he remembered, the bodies were from his dream.  
_No it was only a dream!_  
But it was all from his dream, the bird and the bodies. Did that mean that something would happen to him and Morgana?  
Morgana saw Merlin's scared expression.  
"What's wrong?" she asked worried.  
The ward turned his head to her.  
"Nothing...I can just not believed this is happening..." he lied.  
She gave him a sad smile and took her hand on his shoulder.  
"Me either..."  
Merlin gave her a small smile but when his friend looked away from him his smile fainted. One thing was for sure, he would protect Morgana no matter what.

"Sire!".  
Arthur turned around and saw sir. Gwaine run over to him.  
"Yes?".  
"We haven't found out who is attacking yet! So far no one had gone into the castle but I don't know for how long we can hold them" he yelled.  
Arthur sighed he looked around all his knights was fighting, there was dead people on the ground. Even children.  
"We can't let them get in onto the castle! Take a group of knights, split up! go to every entrance! We can't let anyone in!" he said to knight.  
Gwaine nodded and ran.  
Arthur thought of anyone there would attack Camelot but he couldn't guess who they had many enemies, too many.  
His father was in the throne room; he had refused to go under the castle. If someone would try to take his kingdom.  
His throne.  
He would be there and protect it with his life. Arthur had commanded three knights to stay with him, so his father at least had some protection.

Sir. Robert ran into the room.  
"They're inside the castle!".  
Morgana stood up from the bed worried.  
"Where is Arthur!? Uther?!".  
The knight shook his head.  
"I don't know where the prince is now milady but he ordered me to get you".  
She closed her eyes. She didn't wanted to leave her home but when Arthur had ordered the knight to get them out of here then it must be serious.  
"Please follow me" the knight said.  
She nodded and then turned to Merlin.  
"Come on" she said softly. She took his arm to help him up but then he insisted he could walk by himself.  
They started to walk out the back door.  
Before they went out, Morgana turned around.  
"Gaius...come on".  
The old man shook his head and then walked over to her with a bag in his hand.  
"I need to stay with the wounded, you and Merlin should get out of here".  
He gave her a bag.  
"In there is Merlin's remedy's, there is 10 bottles, to 5 days...just to be sure".  
She wanted to protest but the knight called for her, so she nodded took the bag and then went out. She took a hold on Merlin's arm, which he was grateful for.  
They took the stairs down, though a secret exit. Merlin was worried, there was something about this there didn't seem right. He glanced at Morgana, whom had a worry look on he face. He couldn't blame her. They had no idea where Arthur and Uther were, if they were safe.  
When the three turned around the corner, they saw 5 bandits there.  
They both gasped. Morgana took steps back with Merlin.  
"Sir. Robert what do we do!?" she asked worried.  
He didn't say anything; he just walked over there and turned around to the two wards.  
Merlin's wide eyes looked at the knight. Sir. Robert was with the enemy. Arthur had properly not even ordered the knight to take them to 'safety'. It was all a trap.  
Morgana glared at the knight.  
"You have betrayed us!" she exclaimed.  
Robert smirked and then drew his sword.  
"Do you have any idea, how many money I gets?" he laughed, "It's more than you can count milady".  
She looked deadly in his eyes.  
"Your traitor" she hissed.  
Sir. Robert rolled his eyes.  
"Take them" he said to the men and they stepped forward.  
Morgana gulped she walked backwards, away from the men. She kept Merlin close and squeezed his arm. She look to the sides, she could not run, not with Merlin. She didn't care if he insisted he was all right, she could clearly see that he was too tired and weak.  
She closed her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Merlin" she whispered to her friend.  
"Don't...it's not your fault" the ward whispered back.  
Merlin couldn't let Morgana blame herself. They thought sir. Robert was loyal to Camelot. They thought Arthur had ordered him to take them away but it had all been a lie. Though Merlin couldn't understand why they wanted Morgana and him. Ransom? Properly...it was always about money.  
Morgana didn't say anything.  
She looked at the men who went closer and closer.  
"Take me...not Merlin, he is sick".  
She needed to make them leave him here. If they take him he would get weak faster and they had to use his remedies and they only had to five days.  
"No Morgana!" Merlin hissed.  
Merlin would never leave her in mercy for those men.  
"Unfortunately we need you both milady, just follow us and you won't get hurt" the knight said.  
Morgana kept walking backwards, made Merlin follow her.  
"Let us go, if you take us Uther will do anything to get us back you know it!" Merlin cried.  
The man just smirked.  
"Don't make this to hard for yourself...follow us".  
Morgana gulped and then looked at her friend and then at the traitor.  
"If we follow you, you won't hurt us?" she asked.  
The knight nodded.  
"I promise".  
Morgana looked at Merlin, whom too met her eyes. They both nodded at the same time. They couldn't escape them no matter what, it was better to follow them than run and get hurt in the process.  
She looked at Robert.  
"Fine" she said with a glare.  
Slowly Morgana let an item fall on the ground without anyone notice.  
They then follow the men, who had their sword high clearly telling they shouldn't try something stupid.

Arthur cursed everything; he was on his way to Gaius, even though he was the prince the knights had insisted that he had to go to Gaius. It wasn't like it was bad, it was just a sword there had scratched his arm, it would heal fast but he trusted his knights so he agreed to go to physician. Then he would also get a chance to see how Morgana and Merlin were doing.  
He walked in the room and was surprised that he couldn't see the two wards anywhere. He saw Gaius there was looking at wound on sir. John though luckily it didn't seem serious. The prince walked over to the physician.  
"Where is Morgana and Merlin?" he asked.  
Gaius almost jumped when Arthur spoke which made Arthur realize that Gaius hadn't noticed him.  
"Sorry...I thought you had seen me" Arthur apologized.  
Gaius smiled but it fainted fast and got replaced by a shock expression, which made Arthur frown.  
"Did you ask for Merlin and Morgana?" Gaius asked.  
Arthur nodded.  
"Year, where are they?".  
Gaius frowned.  
"Sir. Robert got them out the castle...as you ordered him to".  
Arthur eyes wide.  
"What!? I haven't ordering anything to him!" Arthur yelled.  
The physician frowned more.  
"Well...he came in here and told us they enemy was inside the castle and you have ordered him to take Merlin and Morgana out, so they followed him" Gaius explained with a worry tone.  
Arthur shook his head a little by confusing.  
"What? The enemy isn't inside the castle, we have everything under control, why would sir. Robe-" Arthur cut himself of.  
He realized what had happened and anger raiser inside him, which Gaius had noticed. Before the physician could ask anything Arthur looked at him.  
"Which way did they go?" Arthur asked in a hurry.  
"Though the secret passa-" Gaius didn't get the chance to finish before Arthur had ran though the door.

Arthur ran down the stairs, the stairs where Merlin and Morgana had been. He couldn't believe that sir. Robert had betrayed Camelot and taken the two wards but there was no other explanation. He needed to find his friends and bring them back to safety. He looked around trying to find his friends.  
He turned to the left at a corner and then stopped when he saw something small shine on the ground, he walked over to it and saw a ring, he reorganize it was Morgana's. It was something with her mother had given it to her. Arthur took it up; he knew Morgana had lost it on purpose. He took the ring in his pocket and then ran out the door.  
The only thing he could see was trees and the enemy retreating. It was suicide to go out the forest now; the enemy would kill him. He had to wait to the enemy was completely away from Camelot.  
He walked back to the castle in defeat.

Morgana looked out the tent opening, watching sir. Robert and the other men laughing and talking. They had camped a few hours ago in the forest where no one came; there was no village or a house near by. She turned to Merlin who didn't look pleased. He had gotten better after she had given his remedy but he didn't like her plan.  
"You ready?" she asked.  
He shook his head.  
"I do not like this" he hissed.  
She walked over to him.  
"We have to do this, it's the only way to escape" she said.  
Merlin bit his lip. He really didn't like this.  
"Isn't there another way?".  
Morgana sighed.  
"Do you have a better idea?".  
When he didn't answered, she spoke again.  
"As I thought...we have to do this, just be ready for my sign".  
Merlin gave her a sad look.  
"What if it won't work?" he asked.  
She looked down at that but found quickly his eyes again.  
"It will...trust me" she said.  
Before Merlin could answer Morgana had walked out the tent. Merlin almost ran out to he stood behind her. The traitor knight and the men walked over to them.  
"What is it?" Robert asked.  
Morgana looked at him with her head high.  
"I wish to bath" she replied.  
The men laughed.  
"Wish to what?" the knight asked with a chuckle.  
She stood proud. Arthur had always taught her to not show fear to an enemy because if you did they would use it against you.  
"I wish to bath" she repeated, "On like you I don't want to stink".  
The men narrowed their eyes at that clearly not happy about her comment.  
Robert walked closer to her.  
"As you wish milady...we will even go with you to make sure no monster is going to take you" he said with amusing in his voice.  
Morgana gave him a unreadable expression.  
"Lead the way" she said cold.  
When Morgana began to walk Merlin followed her but was stopped by one of the men. Morgana turned around.  
"What is the meaning of this?" she asked.  
Robert stepped over to them.  
"He is staying".  
She glared at him and then took a hold of Merlin's arm dragging him to her.  
"No, he is coming with me" she hissed.  
Merlin bit his lip. If he didn't come with them their plan wouldn't work unless...Arthur must be searching for them by now, of course they couldn't be sure if he were close but if he would see Morgana then she could be rescued.  
"Is okay Morgana...I will stay here" he said with a pointed look.  
Morgana frowned and then slowly shook her head. She knew he wanted her to try and escape on her own but there was no way she was leaving without him.  
"No" she said demitted, "then I won't bath".  
Robert chuckle.  
"You can't just change your mind milady...don't worry I will stay here and watch over him".  
Morgana opened her mouth to argue but the men made her followed them. She looked at Merlin, whom gave her a small reassuring smile.

When she was gone Robert dragged Merlin into the tent again.  
"Sit down" the traitor said.  
Merlin slowly sat down on a chair in the corner and watched the knight closely, whom had sat on another chair in the other end.  
"So..._sire _how much do you think you and Lady Morgana are worth?" he asked.  
Merlin glared at him.  
"So this is about ransom".  
Robert smirked.  
"You know when you get caught you will get executed" Merlin said.  
The knight glared at him. He stood up and walked over to the ward and then hit him hard across his face.  
Merlin hissed in pain.  
"Watch your mouth" Robert hissed.  
Merlin then noted that Robert had a short temper. He would have properly known that if he had known sir. Robert but he was not close to knights, only a few and Robert was not part of those. The only one there truly knew the knights were Arthur.  
Merlin felt blood on his lip but didn't brother to take it away. He really hoped that Morgana was safe, because on thing was for sure. He wasn't.

Morgana struggled at the men's hands. This wasn't the plan! Merlin was supposed to come with her, not staying with the traitor knight.  
She hoped her friend was okay and that Arthur would find them, so they could get back to Camelot.  
"I can go for myself!" she snapped.  
However they didn't let go of her, which made her more angry, though she couldn't do much about it. The only thing she could do was follow the plan, find Arthur or just a knight and save Merlin but for some reason she had an idea that won't be so easy.  
They almost dragged her to the lake and then pushed her towards it. She turned around to see they watched her. Waited.  
"Come on milady...don't be shy" one of them chuckle.  
Everyone laughed.  
Morgana had never felt so humiliated and ashamed. She looked around and she knew she couldn't escape. She knew Merlin hoped she would escape but there was five men there. It would be impossible for her to run away from them without being captured again. She looked at them again and could see they weren't patience.  
"Would you rather have that we helped you milady".  
She backed away when two men stepped forward, so her feet hit the water.  
"No! I can do it for myself!" she snapped.  
The men chuckled, making her glare even more at them. She then looked down ashamed but she couldn't see away out of this. She then began to undress herself.  
She could feel them watching her, which made her angry. Not only at them but at herself as well. No man had seen her naked. So when five men was watching her it made her angry because she was the on there made it happen. She had truly thought that Merlin would come with them but of course sir. Robert had to make the other ward stay with him.  
When her dress came off her, so she was only in her white underdress she heard the men chuckle. She felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She knew when she took her underdress off; her body would almost be completely expose.  
Suddenly she heard a cry of pain, which made her look towards the men.

Arthur kneeled down on the ground when he saw footprints. There were five men and one woman.  
_Can it be Morgana?_ He thought.  
He looked at the other prints and couldn't see anyone there could look like Merlin. The ward had small feet though a little bigger than Morgana's. If the woman's print was Morgana's then Merlin wasn't with her, which made him worry.  
He turned to the four knights. They could follow the footprints but they couldn't be sure if it was Morgana's, if it wasn't then they would spend valuable time for nothing.  
"We will split up...I will follow the prints, you will go the other directions" he commanded.  
The knights look unsure about that.  
"But sire...it is really wise to go on your own?" one of them asked.  
Arthur sighed.  
"I'm a knight, I can defend myself but Morgana and Merlin can't...if these footprints doesn't belong to Morgana then we will spend valuable time there could risk their lives. We will split up" he said.  
They nodded and began to go to each direction.  
Arthur then followed the prints and hoped for the best. He walked for sometime when he suddenly heard men laugh. He knew the laugh was in direction of the prints, so he followed them. He hid by some bushes. He saw five men looked at the lake? He followed their eyes and then rage filled inside him. Morgana was standing by the lake and had started to undress herself. No one should make her do that.  
He took his hand down to his sword and slowly drew it. He looked at the men, whom were focused on Morgana. He took the opportunity and attacked one.  
He heard a woman gasp in the background and could only guess it was Morgana. Luckily the men weren't strong. Two was fast down.  
Swords hit each other as a third got down. With the two men left Arthur knew he would win.  
And he did, the two men was fast down, making him smile a little. That's how it goes when someone hurts his friends. He turned around to Morgana and got surprised by a hug from her.  
"Thank you" she said into his ear.  
He hugged her back, knowing it had scared her a lot.  
"Is okay now... get your dress on" he said.  
They broke apart and she nodded. She turned around and bit her lip.  
"I would but I don't want to get a cold" she said.  
Arthur frowned and looked towards the lake and sighed. The dress was almost completely in the water. He then took his red cloak off and gave it to her.  
"Take this on" he said.  
She nodded and then took it on.  
Arthur then remembered his other missing friend.  
"Where is Merlin?" he asked.  
"He is still in the camp with _the traitor knight_" she said, hissed the last words.  
Arthur eyes harden, though not at her. He was angry at this whole situation.  
"You know the way?" he asked.  
Morgana nodded.  
"Yes, follow me" she said and then began to walk into the forest.  
Arthur followed her and when they came to where he spilt up with the knights they weren't there. Arthur couldn't wait for them. He needed to save Merlin. He followed Morgana for around a half hour before they came to a camp. They hid by some bushes. There were around 15 men there. Arthur couldn't take all of them, so they needed to do this without being notice.  
Morgana pointed at a tent.  
"It was that tent Merlin and I was, I bet my life he is in there" she said.  
Arthur nodded and then looked around. It was impossible to get to the tent without being notice. The tent was almost in the middle of the camp.  
"We need to wait to night...we will go the where I am suppose to met the knights and then make a plan" Arthur said.  
He knew noe he shouldn't had split up with the knights. It could take hours before they showed up.  
Morgana frowned.  
"But Robert then will know that I have escaped..." she said.  
Arthur sighed; he knew she was right. If he found out she had escaped they would properly move the other ward and make camp another place but there was nothing else to do.  
"I know...but if we're lucky he will think you have escaped on your own and first move the camp tomorrow, which will give us enough time" he said.  
Morgana nodded slowly.  
"I understand but Merlin..." she trailed of.  
He nodded understanding. He wasn't happy leaving his friend here under Robert's mercy but there was no other way.  
"Merlin are strong, he will be okay" he said.  
She gave him a small sad smile.  
"I know".  
Arthur smiled back.  
"Come on, let's find the knights and make a plan" he said and then began to walk away from the camp with her.

Robert sat on the table in front of Merlin.  
"You never answered my question...how much are you wroth sire?" he asked.  
Merlin glared at him.  
"I don't know" he replied simple.  
Robert chuckle.  
"You know...you should show me some respect if you want to get out of this alive" he pointed out.  
Merlin knew he was right but he just couldn't show the knight any respect. He had betrayed Camelot and it's people. He could not forgive anyone for that.  
"I will never show respect to a traitor" he hissed.  
Merlin knew it shouldn't have said that but he couldn't help it. Yes, he didn't know the knight well but he knew Robert had been a knight in many years, so that he had betrayed them was a big shock.  
At least they knew now what money did to people, even nobles.  
The knight smiled.  
"You're not afraid to speck your mind sire" he pointed out.  
Merlin looked down for a second and then met his eyes again.  
"I need my remedy" he said.  
He didn't want to talk with Robert. He wanted to be left alone.  
"You will get it when we're done talking".  
Merlin glared at him.  
"You want money?" the ward asked, "then I suggest you keep me alive sir. Robert".  
Robert laughed.  
"Indeed, you're not afraid for specking your mind" he chuckle.  
Then he turned deadly serious, making Merlin uncomfortable.  
"But I suggest that you will keep your mouth shut or a little...let me say, accident will come _milord_".  
Merlin didn't say anything.  
Suddenly a man came inside.  
"The lady Morgana has not returned or your men sir." The man said.  
Merlin couldn't help but smile. Morgana had escaped, thank God for that. Robert stood up and walked over to the man.  
"Find her and my men _now_" he commanded.  
The man nodded and then walked out the tent.  
Robert turned to Merlin and walked over to him. He took a dragger up from his belt and then walked behind the ward.  
Merlin gulped; was he going to die now? He felt the dragger's cold blade on his neck. Merlin didn't dare to move from the chair.  
"You know where she is don't you?" Robert asked.  
Merlin took a couple fast breaths.  
"No".  
It was the truth. He had no idea where Morgana would go. Their only plan was to distract the men, attack them and escape. Then of course they would try to find their way home but Merlin had no idea where that was and he was pretty sure Morgana didn't either.  
He hissed when he felt pain in the side of his neck and moments later he felt something wet running down.  
"Are you sure sire?".  
"Yes, I'm sure _sir. Robert_".  
There was one thing Arthur always told him. Do never show weakness to the enemy, because they will find a way to use that weakness against you. Merlin knew that his weakness was his sickness and if he was to be taken the enemy could take his remedy from him. Even though Uther tried to keep his sickness a secret outside the castle, it wouldn't help him here. Every knight knew about his sickness.  
So the only thing he could do was not to show fear. To be strong.  
He hissed again when he felt pain in the other side of his neck and again he could feel blood running down.  
"I think you're lying".  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not lying".  
Robert chuckle.  
"You know...I have been a knight of Camelot before you came to Camelot, so I knew your parents...".  
Merlin's eyes widening. Robert could tell him about his parents? Uther never told him about them. He had always refused and Merlin couldn't remember anything about them. He lost his memory when he was 6 years old, so he couldn't remember anything about his life before Camelot.  
"You do?" Merlin asked cold.  
"Yes...I could tell you about them? How they were and so on" he suggested.  
Merlin bit his lip. All he wanted was to make him tell anything but he couldn't and he didn't even knew where Morgana was so no matter what he could not tell the knight anything.  
"I don't know where the lady Morgana is, so suggesting to tell me about my parents won't help, because I have nothing to tell you".  
Robert sighed.  
Suddenly there was yell outside. He walked towards the opening and then turned to the ward.  
"Stay here" he hissed.  
The knight then walked out the tent and saw Camelot's knights attack. He suddenly met the prince's eyes. Arthur's eyes were hard and deadly. He stepped back towards the tent, when Arthur began walked towards him. He knew he was strong but he was no match for Arthur's sword fighting.  
He walked back into the tent, where Merlin was no standing by the table glaring at him. He knew his only one there could get him out of this mess was the ward. He walked forward and then grabbed Merlin hard. He turned the ward around and then took Merlin's back against his chest and a dragger against his throat.  
Then Arthur Pendragon came inside with a sword ready.

When Arthur stepped inside and saw Robert holding Merlin with a knife against the ward's throat he wanted to kill Robert right there. Merlin lip was bleeding and he had two cuts on his neck, which didn't help to control his anger.  
The meaning was that they would attack at dawn but then the knights had come back with two other patrols they had met, so Arthur wouldn't take any chances and wait, when they had men enough to attack the camp. So he had sent Morgana back to Camelot with two knights, so he was certain she would be safe.  
"Let him go" he said deadly.  
Robert shook his head.  
"No...I know if I let him go, you will take me to Uther and then I will be executed for kidnapping and treason!" he hissed.  
Arthur glared at him.  
"Don't forget, you're the one there has chosen this path...you need to learn from your own mistakes".  
Robert tightened his grip on Merlin and took a couple steps back and Arthur then took a couple steps forward.  
"Let him go!" Arthur demanded.  
Merlin tried to get away from Robert but then the dragger came closer to his neck so he stopped struggling. He truly hoped he wouldn't die here. He had always thought he would die from his sickness not from a dragger and especially not when it's a Camelot knight holding the dragger.  
He looked into Arthur's eyes. He knew his eyes showed fear. Arthur's eyes showed anger. A lot of anger.  
"I won't let him go" the knight hissed.  
The ward knew Robert was telling the truth. He was not stupid. He knew if he let got of Merlin he would be taken back to Camelot and then executed or maybe even flogging. Merlin knew that Uther would gladly flog the traitor knight. Even though Merlin had never seen a flogging before, there had been one or maybe even two. He knew there was a time where there had been a public flogging, though he had only been around 10 at that time so he didn't see it. Thank God for that.  
Then he was pretty sure that there had been a couple of flogging in the dungeon and he was certain that Robert would either be executed or flogging and executed.  
"If you kill Merlin the King would punish you so much, that you will beg for death" Arthur hissed back.  
Merlin then felt the grip loosen and the dragger slowly went down. Was Robert really letting him go?  
Then Merlin was free. The ward looked at Arthur, whom nodded. He took it as a sign for him to go. Merlin slowly began to go towards the prince but then stopped when he felt something in his side.

Arthur frowned; why had Merlin stopped. He looked into the ward's eyes and saw confusing and...pain?  
He saw Merlin took a hand to his side and then took it back again to see. To Arthur's big horror there was blood on Merlin's fingertips.  
The ward looked at him with wide eyes. He took a couple steps forward and then lost balance. Arthur ran forward and caught him just in time.  
He looked up at Robert, whom was holding a dragger in his hand, which tip was dripping with blood.  
Arthur glared hard at him.  
"What have you done!?".  
They both knew it wasn't a question. Then three knights came inside. Arthur turned to them.  
"Take him" he commanded.  
If there was one thing there was for sure, it was that he would make sure Robert would pay for this. The knights didn't hesitate and took him.  
"Get a horse to the tent we need to get Merlin to Gaius" he said to them.  
They nodded and then took the traitor out.  
Arthur looked down at Merlin, whom eyes were open. He was gasping with small fast gasp.  
" 'rthur".  
Arthur held Merlin close.  
"Shh...it's okay, I will get you to Gaius" he said.  
Merlin blinked a couple of times.  
"C-cold".  
Arthur took a cloak a knight had given him off and then took it over the ward.  
"Better?".  
Merlin nodded slowly.

Merlin was cold. The red Camelot cloak helped a little. He looked at Arthur, whom eyes kept going from Merlin and then to the tent opening.  
"Damn...where is that damn horse?!" the prince cursed.  
In other situations Merlin would had laughed and told Arthur he could get the horse himself but right now the ward didn't wanted the prince to leave him. If he were to die, he would die looking at a friend. His best friend.  
" 'm 'orry".  
Arthur found his eyes.  
"This is not your fault Merlin, it has never been your fault".  
Merlin knew deep inside Arthur was right but he had that feeling that he should have fought harder and trying to escape harder. He was weak.  
He suddenly felt tired. His eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open.  
Arthur had noticed that.  
"Merlin...you need to stay awake" he said, "keep your eyes open for me, okay?".  
The ward tried to respond though he could form any words. He grabbed Arthur's arm with his hand, squeezed the arm.  
He gasped.  
"Sorry..." he breathed out.  
And then everything went dark.

When Merlin woke up again it was a comfortable soft bed. He looked around and saw that he was in his own chamber. He looked to the side to see Arthur sitting there reading a book.  
"You're reading?" he asked in disbelieve.  
Arthur looked up in surprise and then smiled.  
"Well, I needed to see what you're doing all day long" he said with a smirk.  
Merlin rolled his eyes and then found the prince's eyes again.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
Arthur smile fainted.  
"We got you back to Camelot in time and Robert is in a cell right now...you have been sleeping for two days" he explained.  
Merlin slowly nodded.  
"So I'm going to be okay?"  
Arthur nodded.  
"Year, Gaius said you just need a lot of rest and in time you will be okay".  
Merlin groaned; he really didn't want to rest. He hated to stay in bed all day, reading books he had read thousand times before.  
Arthur chuckle.  
"You should just be happy that you're alive...it was very close" he said.  
Merlin nodded grumbly. He knew of course Arthur was right but he just hated to stay in bed. He had been resting enough time in his life.  
"I know..." he said after sometime.  
Then Merlin's eyes went wide.  
"Morgana?" he asked.  
He hoped that Arthur really had found Morgana but if he hadn't then she could be walking around in the forest.  
"She is fine, she got back to Camelot before you did".  
Merlin sighed with relief.  
"She is okay?".  
Arthur nodded.  
"Year, not even a scratch".  
Before Merlin could say a word the door open and Morgana came inside.  
She smiled big when she saw Merlin.  
"You're awake!" she said happily.  
Merlin smiled.  
Morgana sat on the bed side.  
"How're you feeling?" she asked worried.  
"I'm fine" he replied.  
His side did however hurt but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had been in worse.  
"I will get a servant to get Gaius" she said.  
Before Merlin could protest she was out.  
"Great..." he said with a sigh.  
Arthur laughed.  
Everything was back to normal.

**Hoped you liked it! **


	3. Save a life

**Sorry about my lateness…I have been busy with school and stuff..**

**Enjoy!**

A week later, at night Merlin had a nightmare again. He rolled around in bed, sweating and gasping. The images were too fast, there was only one he could see. It was Arthur and him... there was a man standing in front of them. They were on their knees tired up; the man raised his sword and then stabbed Arthur who felt dead on the ground.  
He woke up screaming and in front of him stood Morgana in shock.

Morgana wanted to check on Merlin, just to see if he was sleeping or had any pain but when she came in she saw that he had a nightmare. Morgana had never seen Merlin had a nightmare before, she had never known that they _that_ extremely. Her friend woke up screaming.  
She jumped.  
Merlin looked at her, with confusing read all over his face.  
"Morgana?...What are you doing in here".  
His breath was fast as he tried to calm himself down.  
She gave him a sad smile.  
"I wanted to see if you had any pain...".  
Merlin blinked. Since he had been stabbed Morgana had blamed herself. She thought she should have demanded to stay with him though Merlin knew it wouldn't have helped. He had told her a hundred times that it wasn't her fault, even though she had agreed he could see the guilt in her eyes.  
"Ohhh...I'm fine".  
Morgana nodded.  
"Are you sure?".  
He shook his head; no he wasn't sure, the dream was so awful. He could only hope it was just a dream.  
_Of course it was! It's not like I can dream the future! _He cursed mentally.  
Morgana had no idea what to do. She had seen Merlin scared before but this was something else. She had never seen him _that_ scared.  
She took a deep breath and went down to sit on his bed.  
"It's okay...it was just a nightmare" she said in a sweet voice.  
Her friend shook his head again.  
He kept his eyes down on the bedsheets as he spoke.

"No...".  
"It's not okay Morgana...".  
Morgana frowned.  
"What do you mean?".  
He looked at her, should he tell her? No he couldn't. He gave her a fake smile.  
"Nothing...I'm just a little confused right now, sorry".  
She shook her head.  
"Don't be sorry...it's alright" she assured him.  
He gave her a weak smile.  
"Do you want me to get something?" she asked.  
He just shook his head.  
"No thank you, go to bed".  
She nodded.  
"Alright then...goodnight".  
"Goodnight".  
She smiled and he returned it. She then walked out the chamber door.  
When she was out his smile fainted. He sighed, something was wrong. Every time he dreamed it became true. Just like with Arthur getting hurt and when Arthur held him, when he got wounded.  
What if this would happen too?  
_Is it...magic?_  
He shook his head violent.  
_No that is impossible! I don't have magic! _He thought._  
_Yet the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.  
He had magic; it was the only explanation.  
_No that have to be another explanation...and I'm going to figure it out!_  
He lay down in his bed again. He hesitated but he closed the eyes and felt to sleep.

2 days later was Arthur again in the throne room with his father. They had still not figured out who attacked them and kidnapped Morgana and Merlin. Arthur had not recognized any of the enemies, expect Robert of course, whom got executed 4 days later Merlin and Morgana came back to Camelot. The only thing he told Uther was that the one he worked for would not give up. He never said give up on what.  
"I want to know who dared to attack us and kidnap Morgana and Merlin!".  
Arthur bit his lip, he hated when his father was in that mood.  
"I know sire but Robert didn't say who he worked for and I didn't recognize the other men".  
"I do not care how, just figure it out!" the king hissed.  
The prince looked down.  
"Yes sire..."  
Then sir. Owen came in.  
"We have captured a sorcerer my lord".  
Arthur sighed; just what they needed, to let his father anger on a person with magic.  
"Get anyone else! I want this sorcerer dead!".  
Sir. Owen bowed and went out.

Merlin couldn't believe it, in front of the king was there a girl and she couldn't be more than 10 years old. She was crying and had been forced on her knees.  
She was clearly poor, her dress was shattered and she was dirty. There was standing a man behind her, properly him there saw her using magic.  
"Tell me…what did you see?" Uther asked the man.  
The man Walter Bolbec stood proud.  
Merlin rolled his eyes; he couldn't stand the man.  
"I saw her using magic my lord".  
Uther nodded and then went to the girl. Her head was down.  
"What is your name girl?".  
She didn't look up when she answered.  
"An-Anne Cleves m-my lord" she said shaking.  
Merlin closed his eyes, he felt so bad for her. He opened his eyes again and looked at Morgana who kept glaring at Uther and then at Arthur, whom also didn't look happy about this.  
"You have been accused in using magic do you deny that?".  
The little girl shook her head.  
"Speak up!".  
She jumped at the voice.  
"N-No your majesty".  
Uther nodded and then was about to called the guards but Merlin came first.  
"What did she do?".  
Uther glared at Merlin but he didn't cared. She had to be really evil otherwise why would he report her?  
The man stood again proud.  
"She saved a boy there felt down a tree sire."  
Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
"And her relationship with this boy is?" he asked, knowing there was more into it.  
Walter this time looked a little nervous.  
"It is her little brother sire".  
That made Merlin laugh a bit.  
"Yes I can clearly see that is evil. Saving her brother is the cruelest thing you can ever do" he said sarcastically.  
"Merlin not now!". Uther hissed.  
But he had none of it.  
"No! She saved her little brother, what was she suppose to do? Let him fall? he could had died!".  
"She has admitted her crime!" Uther exclaimed.  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Why deny that you have saved a life?" he asked with a glare.  
The king ignored his ward and then gave a sign to his guards to take the girl away.  
"For using magic you will be executed at dawn".  
The girl cried but didn't protest. She looked at Merlin, with tears streaming down her eyes.

He then knew that he could not let her die.

When everyone was out, Merlin knew he was in trouble. Arthur and Morgana were also gone out but only because Uther told them so.  
Uther turned to his ward.  
"How dared you to questioned a man who did his duty!".  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Duty? He accused a little girl for doing magic, because she saved her brother!".  
Uther walked over to Merlin, whom was still sitting on his chair.  
"She used magic, that is a crime" the king said deadly slowly.  
Merlin stood up, facing the king with a glare.  
"So you tell me if Arthur would fall down from a very high place and then are saved by a person with magic, will you execute that person?".  
Merlin didn't wanted to drag Arthur into this but he wanted Uther to understand.  
"Of "course, magic is evil no matter what, you need to learn that..  
Merlin admitted he was shocked by the answer. He had thought that Uther would had said, it was something else or something like that but to exactly say that he would execute a sorcerer there have saved his son….how could you be so cold.

Instead of saying anything, he walked out the big throne door. Ignoring the King's calls.

Morgana was with Arthur and Gwen in Arthur's chamber.  
"I can't believe Merlin actually did that in front of anyone, I can't stop being proud" she said.  
The prince rolled his eyes.  
"Well, it was stupid of him".  
The ward glared at him.  
"No it was the right thing! didn't you see that poor girl?" she asked.  
Arthur glared back.  
"That was not what I meant, I just meant that he should had waited after anyone was gone, then he wasn't going to get so much trouble".  
Morgana bit her lip.  
"Sorry...".  
The prince shook his head.  
"It's okay".  
Gwen was sitting next to Arthur.  
"Do you think Merlin will do anything stupid?" she asked.  
He was a troublemaker, he always had been even when he was sick.  
Morgana shrugged.  
"It wouldn't surprise me...".  
"Me either" the prince said.  
Gwen nodded.  
"I just hope he will let this be, there is nothing he can do for that girl" Arthur said.  
Morgana knew he was right, when Uther had said that she was going to be executed nothing could change his mind but she also knew Merlin. If he wanted to help that girl, he would do anything in his power to do that.

When Merlin was out the throne room, he didn't go to his chamber. He found out where the girl lived and then went to talk with her parents telling them that he would get her out. They were clearly surprise that the King's ward was going to help them but they were also very grateful. Anne's mother told him that she was born with magic and he could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She also said that they wanted to get out of Camelot when they figured it out about her gift's as they called it but they didn't have money enough to move.  
So now Merlin was in his chamber. It was late. He had dismissed Alan for the night. He was packing a bag to the girl, there was money in there, enough to start a new life, outside of Camelot, food and water for at least a couple days. He had a cloak to her and he had himself one on. He checked anything and when he was ready he walked out.

He went down the dungeons and was satisfied when he saw the guards sleeping. Gaius had given him some remedy to make him sleep at night, because of his nightmares. Merlin had used it on the knights. He somehow got it in their food. It was not easy but no one saw it. He took the keys from the sleeping guards and then went down too find the girl's cell.  
When he found it, he opened it quickly, he knew that the guards would wake up soon, he wished he had gotten more of his remedy but it was to late to do something about that now.  
Anne was as far in the corner as possible, her hair over her big brown eyes.  
Merlin walked slowly to her and got on his knees, he stretched his hand to her.  
"Come...I will get you to your parents, you can trust me".  
First she looked afraid at him but then she recognized that it was him there helped her in the throne room so she went to hug him.  
Merlin was surprise by the hug but he hugged her back. When they broke apart, he found the cloak.  
"Take this on. We need to be fast".  
Anne nodded and then took it on. He took the bag on his back again, the hood over his head and then took her hand. They got pass the sleeping guards and then hurried out the castle, though a secret passage, he used to use when he was younger.  
They weren't far in the forest when the heard the alarm bells ring.  
"There! They're there!". They heard a knight yell.  
They were close. Merlin looked at the scared girl. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.  
"We have to run come" he said and then they ran.  
The ward knew they needed to be fast. They ran into the further into forest. There were at least 10 knights after them but luckily they were faster.  
The girl had hard to keep up so Merlin almost dragged her though the forest and then they saw them, her parents was waiting for them with two horses Merlin had given them.  
Merlin took the girl in his arms and then ran to them.  
"Here" he said to the father and gave her to him. The mother went over to him; she had the little brother in here arms.  
"I don't know what to say" she said  
The ward shook his head.  
"Don't say anything just get out of her, they will here soon".  
She nodded and then got on her horse and took the boy in front of her. Merlin gave the father the bag. The girl was sitting in front of him on the horse.  
"In the bag there is food, water and money, you can start a new life outside of Camelot".  
He nodded.  
"Thank sire, I will repay you!".  
Merlin nodded assured him it was okay.  
The girl smiled at him.  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
He smiled.  
"Good luck Anne".  
She giggled.  
Then the knights were almost there.  
"Go!" Merlin yelled and then they ride out of Camelot.  
He looked around him to see the knights come in any direction. He knew it would be impossible for him to escape now.  
It didn't take long before he was surrounded.  
"Disguise yourself".  
Merlin could recognize the voice; it was sir. Leon's. Merlin took the hood of him and then turned to the knights.  
"Sire..." he said in surprise.  
Merlin smiled sad.  
Sir. Leon then saw two horses long ahead. He knew that the girl and her family would be long gone, when they got back after horses.  
He sighed.  
"Take him" he said to the others knight.  
They hesitated but did it anyway.  
Merlin didn't try to get away he was just happy that the girl was safe. He truly hoped she would get a better life now.

In the throne room, Uther was not happy. He was angry. Very, very, very angry.  
Arthur came in.  
"My patrol found nothing, though I don't know about Sir. Leon's patrol" he said.  
The king nodded.  
"When I get my hands on this person there helps that damn sorcerer escape..." he hissed  
Arthur sighed, inside he was happy that the girl escaped and he hoped that the person there helped her would get away.  
Sir. Leon came in.  
"We have found the man who helped the girl escape sire, the girl escaped my lord".  
Uther was furious.  
"Who dared to do that to me?!".  
Leon gulped.  
"It was…Merlin sire".  
First the king's expression was unreadable. How could his own ward betray him like that? Make him look like a fool there can't even keep an eye on his own ward!  
Arthur stood behind the king in shock. He knew Merlin sometimes could do stupid things but this was his record. He had never done anything like this. It's like these last couple of weeks he had been acted different.  
_He is in so much trouble..._  
"Get him in here now!" Uther exclaimed.  
The knight bowed and then went out.  
It was not long before Merlin came in, with two knights behind him. He looked coldly at the king.  
"Get out" the king said to the knights, who hurried out.  
The ward refused to look at Arthur, whom was standing behind the king.  
Uther pointed at his ward.  
"You! How could you disappoint me like that? You helped a criminal!".  
Merlin glared at him.  
"Criminal? She is a 10 year old girl!" Merlin cried  
"Who used magic!".  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Did you know that the girl was born with magic? Did you know that her parents tried to earn money enough to get out of Camelot so they could protect their daughter? No you didn't because you didn't cared, every time you hear the word magic you don't think, you act!"he hissed.  
"It was all lies what they told you!" Uther yelled.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"There was only truth in their eyes".  
"Enough! You will regret this!".  
The ward laughed.  
"Believe me the last thing I will regret was helping that girl".  
The king looked like he wanted to hit something. How? How could Merlin do this?!  
In the end he called on his knights.  
"Take him in the dungeons to a find a fair punishment".  
Then Arthur stepped forward.  
"But father..." he trailer of when he saw his father face.  
Merlin didn't tried to break free he just followed the knights.

"I can believe he would betray me like that" Uther hissed.  
Arthur stepped a little closer to his father.  
"You know he didn't do it to betray you father, he just have his own opinion about magic, he doesn't see it like a evil as you do and I don't think you can change his mind about that" Arthur said truthfully.  
The king just shook his head in anger.  
"I took him in as my own son when his parents died and what do I get?! He just ignore my orders and doesn't respect me at all!".  
Arthur was surprised that his father mention Merlin's parents, he never do that…why? Arthur didn't know but for some reason Uther never spoke about them.  
"He…he does respect you father, he just want you to understand him" Arthur explained.  
He knew it was a long shot, hell Arthur didn't even understand Merlin. Since they were children Merlin had always been against the law about magic.  
"Understand him?! He is going against me behind my back and you want me to understand him?!...I should flog him for what he did!" Uther exclaimed.  
Arthur gulped. He had seen two floggings and that was the worst thing he had ever seen. One of them was public and then other in the dungeon. Uther only flog people when they truly deserve it but Arthur knew he would never hurt Merlin. Though he could still not take any chances.  
"Father please…just let it go, I will talk with Merlin about all this and make him understand" Arthur said.  
"No! he will stay in that cell!" Uther hissed.

When Uther had taken all his anger on his son, Arthur got out the throne room.  
He couldn't believe that Merlin was that stupid to break the girl free. The prince was glad that the girl was safe but now Merlin would take the price for that.  
Morgana came running to him in the hallway.  
"Arthur! What happened?".  
She had heard the alarm bell going and a guard told her that the girl had escaped.  
He sighed.  
"Merlin helped the girl escaped".  
She looked at him shocked.  
"Really?".  
He nodded tiredly.  
She bit her lip.  
"Wow...what is Uther going to do?" she asked a little worried.  
Arthur shrugged.  
"Merlin is properly going to spent some nights in the dungeons, though I'm not sure…".  
The ward looked at him with wide eyes.  
"What? He can't do that, Merlin is sick!" she exclaimed.  
Arthur ran his hand though his hair.  
"Right now he doesn't care about that".  
Morgana rolled her eyes.  
"Merlin did the right thing! The girl is not evil".  
Arthur nodded.  
"I know...".  
He went into his chamber with Morgana behind him.  
"Have you tried to talk with your father".  
Arthur laughed a bit.  
"Believe me I have...nothing can change his mind".  
Morgana sighed; she went to sit on a chair beside Arthur.

Merlin was sitting in the cell, he side hurt a bit from the running and then he was a little tired otherwise he was fine. It was very late, a couple hours before dawn.  
He wondered what Uther would do to him; though he didn't care he was just happy that the girl was safe.  
Merlin had never heard about children get born with magic but it was true. Then Uther maybe killed so many because of what they were. Merlin sighed he let his head fall against the wall and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he heard someone open cell door.  
In front of him was Uther.  
"What you did was wrong" he hissed.  
The ward shook his head.  
"No what I did was the right thing".  
The king glared at him.  
Merlin stood up facing Uther, with no fear in his eyes.  
"I will gladly take the punishment you give me".  
Uther shook his head in disbelief.  
"How?...How could you go against me like that?".  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't go against you! All I wanted was that girl to be safe!".  
Uther glared.  
"If you ever go against me again you will regret it...as punishment you will not leave this cell for a week".  
Merlin just glared at the king when he walked out.  
_Well, it could had been worse.._

_2 days later..._

"What?!".  
Arthur couldn't believe what his father was saying.  
Uther sighed.  
"Arthur...you're 19 years, you need to think about your future".  
Arthur shook his head.  
"But...marriage?!" he exclaimed.  
The king nodded.  
"But, I'm not ready, I want to marry for love not duty!"  
_I want to marry Guinevere!_  
Though he couldn't say that. He couldn't say he loved Gwen.  
Uther laughed, actually laughed.  
"Arthur...love is a strange thing, you will marry a princesses".  
"I can't!...I can't marry a woman I don't love!".  
Morgana sighed Uther just had to come up with this under dinner, she was happy that Gwen wasn't the servant there served the food. She felt sorry for Arthur; he loved Gwen but can't tell his father because she is only a maid. Uther didn't care about his son's feelings.  
_Unemotional jerk!_  
She heard them argue and argue.  
"STOP!" she screamed.  
They both went silence and looked at her in shock.  
Morgana glared at the king.  
"He doesn't want to marry for duty! then don't make him!-" she stood up not leaving her eyes form the king, "-if you want a heir so much then I will gladly marry the fool you find! but I won't have you to force your own son to do something he won't! if I just hear a single word about Arthur has to marry someone he doesn't want to marry...you cannot even think about what I do!" and then she walked out leaving a shock king and prince.

Morgana went to her chamber. She didn't tell Gwen about what Uther had told. She dismissed her told her she could handle the rest for herself, so now she was alone, getting ready for bed. She felt sorry for Merlin that he had to stay in the cell for a week; it was his second night.  
She knew it was stupid to say something like that to Uther, for now he would try to find some fool she had to marry but that was a sacrifice she wanted to take. Arthur loved Gwen and she him, they deserved each other. Gwen is a lovely woman; she is caring and Morgana knew she would be a lovely Queen but the rule was clear, Arthur can only marry a noble. If he wanted to marry Gwen then he had to wait to he would be king. Morgana sighed, she started to brush her hair.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter".  
Arthur walked in.  
She smiled.  
"Arthur...something I can do for you?" she asked and the laid the brush on the table.  
He smiled back.  
"I think you have done enough for me Morgana...thank you".  
Morgana chuckle.  
"That was the least I could do".  
Arthur however shook his head.  
"You know that he will do as you said".  
Morgana nodded.  
"I am going to marry a fool soon anyway...no matter what Uther is going to choose my future husband, so he can do it now, then I'm over with it" she said with a smirk.  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway...you really shouldn't had done that".  
Morgana waved her hands, as it was nothing.  
"You and Gwen deserved each other...you fit perfectly together".  
Arthur blushed, which made Morgana giggle.  
"Thank you...but aren't you scared he will chose Merlin".  
Morgana eyes wide, she had not thought about that.  
"Oh God lord!" she gasped.  
Arthur laughed.  
"You really didn't thought about it?".  
She shook her head.  
"No! how could I think about that?!".  
"Well...because Father had always said that you and Merlin should marry but you both protest".  
Morgana nodded.  
"Of course we did, can you imagined Merlin and I...marry each other?" she said unbelieving.  
Arthur shrugged.  
"Yes...I can".  
She gave *if look can kill* look, which made Arthur take his hands up in defense.  
"I'm just saying that you and him are...close".  
She nodded.  
"Yes...as friends".  
He just shook his head accepted the answer.  
"Well, thank you for saving me" he said.  
She just smiled.  
"No problem" she said.  
He then went to bed. Happy that he didn't need to marry some princess but he felt guilty that Morgana was the one to make the sacrifice.

Morgana groaned.  
"No! differently not!".  
Uther sighed.  
"Morgana you agreed...that you will have either a son or a daughter as a possible heir, if Arthur doesn't get a child before I'm gone!".  
Morgana rolled her eyes.  
"I'm aware of that but he is ugly! if I shall have a husband he has to be hot!".  
Arthur couldn't stop laugh a little it had been like that all morning. Uther had said some names on men she had met but she thought all of them were ugly and if she said a name, he was already married.  
"It's not my fault all the hot ones is married!" she complained.  
Uther sighed.  
"Well...then it only leaves Merlin".  
Morgana shook her head.  
"No way!".  
Uther groaned.  
"Why not?!".  
Morgana just glared at him. She couldn't tell Uther that Merlin had told her, that he didn't wanted to marry because he was sick. He won't have his "wife" to have that burden. So Morgana refused marry him, because of that and because they're friends.  
"No! no! and NO! I won't! he is my friend!".  
Arthur thought there was something more into it, so he wanted to ask her about that later.  
Uther sighed in defeat  
"Then there only leaves you to marry someone Arth-".  
"Let me hear the names again! it can't be true that all the hot ones is taken " Morgana cut the king in.  
Uther sighed and then started to read all the names up.  
Arthur wished that his father never had mention marriage. He had told Morgana so many times that he could marry someone but she had refused and told him that he deserve Gwen and she him, so he had given up her. He had told Gwen about it, she was so sad she didn't wanted Morgana to sacrifice herself for them. She had also talked with her mistress but she got the same answer as Arthur.  
Arthur wished he could be in the cell now instead of Merlin, just some peace and quiet. Anyone in the castle had started to speak now, with rumors than either Arthur or Morgana need to get marry, there were even someone there thought they are going to marriage each other.  
Though that would never happen. Uther had tried to make them marry many times but they had refused, so the king had given up on them. So now it's Merlin and Morgana and so far they had refused.

After sometime Morgana still haven't decided so she chose to take a break so now her and Arthur was sitting in her chamber.  
"Seriously...he is ugly, he has ugly hair, ugly eyes, he is not strong he is just so...so...".  
She couldn't find the last word.  
"Ugly?" Arthur finished.  
"Yes!" she exclaimed.  
Arthur sighed.  
"Are you sure that I shouldn't mar-"  
"Yes!" she cut in, "I can't have you break my best friend's heart!"  
"If you say so".  
After sometime in silence Arthur asked her a question there had been brother him so much, since their talk with Uther.  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked his friend.  
She looked him and nodded.  
"When my father said that then it was Merlin you should marry, you acted like...not what I had expected, is there another reason you don't want to marry Merlin...than because he is your friend?".  
"Yes" she replied without any hesitation.  
Arthur eyes wide.  
"Okay...why then?".  
She sighed.  
"I can't tell you".  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"And why's that?".  
She smiled soft.  
"I promised Merlin not to tell anyone...and I always keep my word".  
Arthur groaned but accepted the answer, if Merlin wanted him to know then he would tell him.

Arthur walked in the hallway deep in thoughts, he knew that Morgana was doing this because she want to be nice but he just couldn't let her get marry to someone she clearly didn't want to but on the other hand he didn't wanted to marry some princesses he barely or didn't know at all. He wanted to marry Guinevere; she was nice, caring, beautiful and so lovely. He loved everything about her, her smile, her beautiful eyes, her sweet little laugh, he loved how she cared about her family and friends, he loved when she blushed about something he said or did, well he loved everything about her.  
He walked in his own thoughts so he didn't see the person, so they walked into each other.  
He looked up to see _her_.  
"Guinevere..." he sighed with a smile.  
She blushed.  
"Milord...sorry about that".  
He shook his head.  
"No...I'm actually happy that I ran into you" he said.  
She blinked.  
"Really?".  
He nodded.  
"Year, I haven't really had the time to really talk with you since all the marry-thing" he said and then walked closer to her.  
She blushed again.  
"Oh...well, I'm here now" she pointed out.  
He laughed a little  
"Indeed you are" he agreed.  
He looked around. It was late so there weren't any servants left, only Gwen. Though he couldn't risk to be seen.  
"Come..." he said.  
He took her hand and then walked with her into his chamber. He then turned to her.  
"Now no one will see us".  
She chuckle.  
"True".  
She looked down for a moment and then found his eyes.  
"I don't like Morgana to do this for us...it's nice of her but I can't stop feeling guilty about it" she said with sad eyes.  
He smiled and then took his hand up and stroked her chin.  
She leaned into the soft hand.  
"I know...I don't' like it either but she refuse to change her mind about it, believe me I have tried".  
She nodded.  
"I know, I have tried too" she said.  
He took his hand down.  
"Well, let's see what will happen" he said.  
She smiled.  
"Yes, let's see".  
He took her hand and then walked backwards to he hit the desk and then sat on top it. She walked towards him so she was standing between his legs. She took on hand to his neck stroking his hair lightly,  
"I want to spend sometime with you Guinevere" he said.  
She chuckle.  
"No, really I want to...just one day, forget about our statues and just be together. Maybe a picnic" he said.  
She smiled soft.  
"Oh, believe me there is nothing I rather want but..." she said, "you're the king's son and no matter what you can't change that, not even for a day...you can't go outside the castle for no reason".  
He nodded at that but then he shook his head.  
"I don't care, no matter what I will find a reason to go outside the castle and then we will be together, I promise" he said firmly.  
She smiled big.  
"That sounds perfect".  
He leaned in a captured her lips, which seems she had nothing against.

Merlin was bored and tired. The cell was disgusting but he had almost got used to it now he had been in a cell many times before just not this long.  
The ward sighed; he closed his eyes.  
He still couldn't stop think about that girl…she was born with magic, did that mean he was born with it to? Was that the reason he could dream the future?  
But how was it possible that he was born with magic? Uther would surely have told him if one or both of his parents had magic right?  
Merlin groaned, he didn't know what to think any more.

"I think he has gets the punishment now" Morgana said to the king.  
Merlin had been in the cell for five days and she had heard from the maid there gives him food that he look very tired but Uther just told her that it was his own fault.  
Thanks to Morgana's stubbornness, Uther had finally let the marry thing to the side for some time, which Morgana, Gwen and Arthur was grateful about but now Merlin needed to get out of that cell.  
"No...I told him his punishment was a week so it will be a week, if I let him out on the fifth day he will believe that he can disappoint me again!".  
Morgana shook her head.  
"No he won't...he understands it now, five days is a long time but a week! It's to long and you know it!".  
Uther shook his head.  
"Drop it Morgana! you can't change my mind, you're dismissed!".  
She glared at him.  
"Merlin did the right thing!" she snapped and then walked out before the king could say a word.

Morgana burst into the prince chamber.  
"You will talk with that man now!".  
Arthur frowned, she can't just come in here without knocking, he could had been naked or something!  
"Morgana! you could at least knock and what they hell are you talking about?".  
She just gave him a stern look.  
"Your father Arthur! he is unfair about Merlin, talk with him now or I will talk with again and I will tell him exactly what I mean about him!".  
Arthur raised his hands in defense.  
"Alright...I will talk with him, just relax".  
Morgana took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"I'm calm…" she said slowly.  
"Good".  
Morgana looked sad at him.  
"I'm sorry...it's just he is so unfair, he had been there for five days, it's a long time".  
Arthur nodded in agreement.  
"You right, I will talk with him now...okay?".  
She nodded and then the prince walked out.

He knocked on the throne room door, when he hear an enter he walked in.  
"Father" he said with respect.  
Uther smiled.  
"Arthur...what can I do for you?".  
Arthur returned the smile.  
"Will you…please let Merlin go?".  
Uther sighed, Arthur never said 'please' unless it was something he was destined about.  
"The punishment is not done yet".  
Arthur nodded.  
"I know...but five days is long and I'm sure if you let him go, he will think twice before he does something again because he would know that you won't go easy on him next time...I will even tell him it personally".  
"I see your point my son...".  
Arthur's hope rose.  
"Alright...you can let him go but if he tries on something like this it won't be a some nights in a cell, believe me"  
Arthur nodded.  
"I believe you and I will tell Merlin...thank you sire" he nodded in respect and then walked out to get Merlin out.

Merlin eyes opened open when the cell door open, it was too early for food and too early to be released. He found himself looking up at the prince.  
"Arthur?".  
Arthur smiled.  
"I talked to him to let you go..._but_ next time he won't go easy on you Merlin, it will be worse".  
Merlin stood up.  
"I believe you".  
Arthur gave him a stern look.  
"Just don't do anything stupid".  
Merlin frowned.  
"You think that helping that girl was stupid?".  
Arthur shook his head.  
"No...you did the right think, just don't do it again…at least try".  
Merlin looked down and nodded.  
"I will try".  
Arthur smiled; he gave him a push on the shoulder and then took his arm around his friend's shoulder.  
"Come on! you stink, you need bath".  
Merlin just grinned and walked with Arthur out.

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Please review! **


End file.
